The Five Year Gap
by CladinGrey97
Summary: Set 5 years after their graduation, the gang is back together for a reunion their bound to remember. Bossun x Himeko
1. Fujisaki Yuusuke

Five Years Later…

* * *

"You spacing out there Yuusuke?" Ryan calls over his shoulder; too busy tending to the bike chain to give his full attention to the younger of the two.

The sudden sound of his friend's voice jolts Bossun, nearly sending him reeling off his own bike but he quickly manages to right himself, adding a disgruntled "Huh?" in response to the question.

"It's not _huh_ " Ryan laughs. When Bossun doesn't respond he shuffles around to face him, smirking at the look of embarrassment on his friends face. "Important message was it?" he presses. Bossun looks down at the mobile phone still in his hand, the screen a florescent white contrasting with the black font.

"5 years huh?" he sighs, raising his head and stuffing the object back into the pocket of his shorts.

"Hm?" Ryan asks. "What's that about 5 years?"

Bossun only shakes his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry man but I might have to cut our trip short. That alright with you?"

Ryan shrugs, "It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Bossun grins, leaning back against the bicycle with his arms resting behind his head.

"So you planning on telling me what this is all about any time soon Yuusuke?" Ryan chuckles in amusement; straightening himself out of a crouch and folding his arms lazily over his chest.

The twenty three year old Fujisaki Yuusuke whistles between his teeth, staring out at the clear sky. "Seems I've got a bit of a reunion to go to" he answers, shutting his eyes and playing back over the text message request.

 _To: Bossun  
From: Switch_

 _Yo yo yo leader \\(*_*)/  
Captain's throwin together a class reunion.  
I'll give you the details when you reply!  
Be there or be square ho ho ho_


	2. Onizuka Hime

**Sorry I've taken so long! I have no excuse for allowing myself to be distracted especially after some of you have asked that I continue this new story! Hopefully I can post chapters regularly from now on, I'll try to have the next one done this week as well to make up for the last few weeks I've missed :) It might start out a bit slow for the first two chapters but I'll try and add more excitement and try to spice things up ;)**

* * *

"Miss Onizuka?"

Himeko glances up from the papers on her desk almost immediately. "Yes?"

The student ducks her head timidly, a wave of brown rushes over her shoulders with the apologetic motion. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Miss Onizuka."

Himeko can't help the smile that tugs at her lips and she shakes her head. "That's okay. What can I do for you Hori?"

Hori Suzumiya smiles in relief and straightens up, brushing hair behind her ear out of habit. Himeko tries to remain composed, though she's crying out "so cute!" inside her head, overcome as she always seems to be by the innocent and adolescent. _Now listen here me. I'm a teacher. I can't be acting like a silly school girl anymore. Deep breaths!_ "I just came to give you back the test papers you asked for" Hori explains; flicking her blue eyes down to the pile of papers that Himeko now notices are in her hands.

"Oh thank you Hori, if you wouldn't mind just setting them on top of this pile here" she asks, but with the stacks of paper already flooding her desk, Himeko realises she has to shuffle some of the papers around in order to create space for the new stack.

Hori eyes the mess. "I can put them on your desk in the staffroom if you'd like?"

Himeko lets out a tired laugh, running her hands through her hair, careful not to disrupt the pony tail holding the waves in place. "That would be a big help, thank you" she says, nodding in agreement.

"It's the least I can do" Hori argues, rolling her eyes shyly in that embarrassed way that she does and then she quickly makes for the hallway.

 _Such a sweet girl_ Himeko thinks, resting her chin on her hands. After a moment of fading in and out of marking tests, her phone buzzes to life from down on the floor in her bag. Himeko's eyes follow the sound to the bags hidden compartment and she easily retrieves the object. _Who could possibly me messaging me at this time?_ she wonders.

* * *

 _To: Himeko-chan  
From: Captain_

 _Hi Himeko-chan! How are you? It sure has been a while hasn't it?_

* * *

Himeko's fingers move on their own.

* * *

 _T_ _o: Captain  
From: Himeko-chan_

 _Captain! It has been a while_ _  
I'm good, what about you?_

* * *

Her reply comes almost immediately and Himeko can't help but smile thinking that Captain's just as eager for her responses as she is for Captain's.

* * *

 _To: Himeko-chan  
From: Captain_

 _I'm good! Coaching baseball is so much fun but tiring too, the kids are learning quicker than I can teach!_ _  
I'm glad to hear you're doing well but that's not my real reason for messaging you. I've decided to hold a class reunion next week and I'd like it if you could be there! What do you think?_


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Sorry for the late chapters! I keep changing my mind about what I want to happen and then I end up not getting anything down. I'll make sure this time it's a long chapter so please bear with me.**

 **Thanks for all this positive feedback so far :)**

 **I was really hoping there'd be an extra chapter after Sket Dance completed. I absolutely loved the manga but wished something more had happened between Himeko and Bossun, and if not before they graduated, then at least after. I also really just wanted to see them all in the future.**

 **I didn't want to change the characters too much, because it's the characters that I fell in love with as well as the story. So I'm really glad that those of you, who have left reviews, mentioned that the characters seem the same.**

 **My biggest struggle is _starting_ each chapter, so I'm at war with myself at the moment. But fear not, I'll get the next chapter published by the end of this week if it's the last thing I do! Thanks for all the support :)**


	4. Nerves

He hesitates outside the entrance. _Well, this must be the place. Sure has been a while._ It's like any another izakaya restaurant; all angles and inviting aroma's. However Bossun can't seem to shake the wave of unease and tension that creeps up his spine. _It's just everyone. What's there to be worried about?_ He wonders irritably.

 _Oh I don't know. Maybe you're worried about seeing a certain_ someone _? A certain barbaric, strong-willed, blonde perhaps?_ A voice snickers inside his head. One that funnily enough resembles the sarcastic, computerised tone of Switch.

"No way _that_ could be it!" Bossun declares. Announcing it unnecessarily loud in the seemingly empty street, while letting loose a series of nervous laughter.

* * *

"Were you hoping to make a reservation sir, or to be seated for an existing one?" the attendant asks, drawing her lips back into a welcoming smile. Bossun agrees to the second part and the woman nods.

"Very well sir, now if you'd just tell me your name."

Bossun clears his throat and answers, "Fujisaki Yuusuke."

The attendant proceeds to mark a tick next to, what he assumes must be his name, off a reservation list. After a moment she moves from behind the booth, replaced easily by another attendant, and motions for him to follow.

"Right this way Mr Fujisaki" she says. Bossun barely manages to cover a snort at the mature title, a blush working its way up his neck. _Crap, so uncool_ he thinks.

Trying to distract himself from his own momentary embarrassment, he asks, "Um, excuse me, but has anyone else arrived yet?"

The attendant stops just outside a tall sliding door. Pausing with her hand on the door she tilts her head slightly in Bossun's direction. With another warm smile she says "Yes Mr Fujisaki. I believable nearly all of your party is already waiting inside."

 _So I'm late then_ Bossun decides.

"Thanks" he says, grinning appreciatively. The attendant beams in response, bobs her head and knocks softly on the door. A familiar voice comes out muffled from within the walls.

"Well then, please let me know if you need anything else" the lady finishes.

"Will do" Bossun replies softly. As soon as she's around the corner he scans himself from head to toe in one of the long windows opposite the private room. After an hour of hunting through his bags for something decent to wear he'd convinced himself 'casual' was safest. _Wouldn't want to embarrass myself by dressing up all fancy_ he'd concluded. Now he reassesses himself, checking off his clothes like the items on a shopping list.

1 plain, black, short-sleeved top

1 grey hooded jumper, sleeves rolled back

1 red, faded pair of shorts stopping just above the knees

 _Here we go_ he thinks, reaching a hand out from within the safety of his jumper and pulling the sliding door wide open.


	5. Usui Kazuyoshi

The room itself is actually surprising large; all cream and lilac walls and soft tatami mats. With one long, slender zashiki table hugging the ground in the middle of the space that still manages to leave plenty of room to stand. _I guess I'm too used to being out on the open road_ Bossun notes in surprise; already feeling constricted.

"BOSSUN-KUN!"

He nearly jumps as the woman tosses her arms around him, throwing him off balance. With an embarrassed chuckle he pats the brunette amicably on the back. She gives him one last squeeze and then steps away laughing.

"It's so good to see you" she says.

Bossun nods, a smile tugging at his lips, "you too Captain. I guess it really has been five years..." he rambles looking the young woman up and down in awe. While her clothes are also casual, dark jeans and a burgundy button up shirt, it's her hair that catches him by surprise. Its cut short, resting just above her shoulders in a style similar to Himeko's but more suited to _Captain_. "I barely recognised you" he explains.

Takahashi Chiaki beams at his use of her old nickname. With a wink she says "don't worry, I've only changed on the outside. I'm still playing softball- well teaching it now actually. Oh and I'm still eating faster than the speed of light!" She says all of this jokingly but there's a note of seriousness behind the words. As if knowing how worried Bossun is about everyone _changing_ , she tries to reassure him of herself at least.

The man in question visibly relaxes, revealing his _real_ smile. "I'm glad to hear it." Before Captain can utter another word however, the two of them are interrupted by a mischievous, bespectacled man. Usui Kazuyoshi. Switch.

"Yo" Switch's and Bossun's voices mesh together with the single-word greeting. Shocked, the pair blink repeatedly at each other, eyes wide. Until Captain makes to cover her mouth from a snort and then the men burst into laughter themselves.

"That was unexpected" Captain giggles. "You two were so in sync, I can't believe it!"

"I don't think I will ever get used to that voice of yours" Bossun comments to Switch, noting again the absence of his laptop. He replays a single memory, like plucking a book from a shelf. And it just so happens to be the moment Usui Kazuyoshi put his past behind him, laying the voice of his brother to rest with the closing of his laptop. Bossun and Himeko had been stunned by the action until their friend opened his mouth. _I'm proud of you guys_ he'd said. After that, the three of them had held onto each other for dear life, laughing and crying as snot dripped down their faces...

The two now exchange a knowing look that seems to say "so you were thinking about that time too?" A cheeky grin edges across both of their faces and they bump fists boyishly. Switch looks much as he did when Bossun first met him, besides the continued use of his glasses. _Handsome devil_ Bossun tsks.

There's a moment of silence which Captain takes as her que to leave, giving the old friends some time to catch up. She cleverly suggests she get the three of them something to drink and with their eager nods at the mention of _sake_ , she hurries off.

"What have you done with yourself since last I saw you, _Leader_?" Switch questions, changing the subject.

Bossun shrugs, pressing his hands back into his pockets. "Firstly why are you talking like that?" Switch only laughs, so he continues. "Whatever. Uh, what have I been doing? Volunteer work I guess? I'm still traveling with Ryan but we're not just biking it around the world, we're stopping in every town and doing work. Doing any small job we can find. Sometimes for money, but most of the time just because. I mean we were the Sket Dance-su right? I still want to help people so it makes sense what we're doing. Actually, before I got your text I was helping fix up an old building to use as a makeshift school."

Something like _intrigue_ flashes in Switch's eyes. "Where was that?"

Bossun throws his head back, eyes shut, searching his memory. Slowly he leans forward again. "Somewhere in Africa. Ryan's idea."

Switch smiles, giving his friend a quick thumbs up. _Good job_ it says. The action is so random that Bossun can't help but snort, causing another uproar of laughter. "Well we've established that I'm still loafing around, but what about you?" he asks.

"Computer programming" Switch answers, "I'm still following my brother's dream, but it's not just his anymore. As soon as I graduated from university, I got a job in computer programming; developing new software and so on" he elaborates proudly.

"You always had a knack for it" Bossun says. After a pause he mumbles a quick "Good on you."

"Thanks" is all Switch says. Luckily Captain returns with three cups and the boys gulp the sweet liquor down greedily.

* * *

Nearly an hour passes by.

Bossun and Switch lean back on the tatami mats, clunking their cups together as the alcohol takes hold. Yuuki Reiko, still sporting grim black colours and superstitious beliefs after five years, wanders over and strikes up a conversation with Switch, leaving Bossun to mind himself. In the quiet he tries to refocus on his encounters so far throughout the night.

First there's Shinzou Takemitsu who now teaches Kendo, _no surprise there_ Bossun chuckles.

Then there's Yabasawa Moe-san who's married (to a billionaire model), and has taken an interest in acting as well as professional singing, _again no surprise there._

After that is Saotome Roman; still working hard to improve her skills but finally recognised as a professional mangaka.

Everyone's faces have begun to blur together as Bossun reaches to refill his tenth cup. As if on que, a hand appears in front of his face, removing the liquid from his grasp. "What do you think you're doing Switch?" he whines.

"You're starting to sway _Leader_. How about having some water first?"

"...Fine" he groans, feeling his head spin as he lies back on the floor. "Mind getting that water for me?"

Switch laughs out a "Yes, yes" in reply from somewhere off to the side. "Will you look at that" he then adds. Curiousity gets the better of Bossun.

"What's that?" he croaks, covering his face with his arms.

"Take a look for yourself"

With another groan Bossun sits up, regretting the movement when his stomach lurches forward with him. "Ugh I feel sick-" he starts to say as he opens his eyes, following his friend's gaze to the front of the room. _Huh?_

Himeko steps swiftly into the space and Bossun is immediately sober.


	6. Dress

The infamous "Onihime" slips past the sliding door and Bossun can feel his face go slack. Numb with shock. _Wow_ is probably an understatement but it's all the reaction he can muster. It doesn't matter that only seconds ago he'd had his cheek pressed to the floor; trying to calm his screaming head. Because when Himeko hurries in, she brings with her a breath of fresh air.

 _Dark_ hair hangs loosely in a ponytail, escaped strands flutter about her face. She's wearing a button up dress that cuts off just below her knees and shoulders, leaving her arms and legs mostly bare. A belt sits snug against the dress, pressing into the curve of her waist. Bossun notices the navy fabric hugs her slender body nicely and that it dances around her legs as she walks. _It sways_ he thinks stupidly.

 _What was I just doing?_ He wonders briefly, settling himself back in front of the zashiki table.

"Oh Bossun" Switch calls; shuffling in next to Bossun who snaps his head around readily.

"Yeah?" he chokes the word out. Switch watches him flick his eyes to the front of the room and then back again.

With a smirk Switch passes him a cup. "Here" he says, amused further when his friend simply stares at the clear liquid. "Your water" he reiterates.

Bossun blinks, and brings the cup to his lips, his eyes quickly wonder back across the room. Catching the grin on Switch's face, he splutters, nearly dropping the water into his lap.

"So um, yeah, thanks for the water" he coughs.

"No problem" Switch answers.

The two remain in silence as Bossun downs the last of the drink. "Well then" Switch says, pushing himself off the ground by his hands and extending one down to his friend.

"Well then what?"

"Let's go greet Himeko now that she's finally here"

Bossun glances back at the entrance in thought. _Why am I nervous?_

"Are you coming _Leader_?" Switch asks again. Bossun nods and helps himself up, ignoring the smirk that blossoms on his old friend's face.

"Yeah, let's go."


	7. Click

As they draw closer to the front of the room Bossun seems to find every excuse to stop. Not that Switch minds. He gingerly joins each conversation the Sket Dance leader strikes up with classmates lingering on their path, a smirk threatening to break across his face.

 _"Yeah, let's go." That's what I said but... why do I feel so bothered? This isn't like me at all! Relax, its just Himeko. Barbaric, violent, annoying Onihime. Barbaric, violent, annoying Onihime. Barbaric, violent, annoying Oni-_ Bossun chants the words under his breath, picturing Himeko's rage if he says the words aloud helps relax him. So much so that he has to suppress a laugh.

" _Leader?_ " Switch chuckles from beside him.

"Now listen here, how long are you going to keep calling me tha-" he looks at Switch and the words fall short. Tears brim in Usui Kazuyoshi's eyes as he bends over, one arm around his stomach, the other covering his mouth. At first Bossun starts to wonder if he's sick, courtesy of all the _sake_ they'd been drinking. Then he hears the sound of laughter being muffled. "Wha-What is it? What's your problem?"

Switch tries to catch his breath but takes one look at Bossun and loses it all over again.

"Oi, you idiot, what the hells wrong with you?" Bossun watches the man warily, feeling only more confused when Switch fumbles in his pockets; fishing out his phone. _Snap._ "Did you just take a picture? What the hell dude-"

"Look" Switch interrupts. He flips the phone around so that Bossun can see. "What's with that face Bossun?" Switch snorts.

"What do you mean? You were acting weird all of a sudden so I probably-"

Switch shakes his head, smiling all the while. "You'd think that would be why."

"Huh?"

"You've been making that face this whole time. From the moment we got up and decided to go talk to Himeko. No one said anything probably because we're all used to you pulling randomly funny faces. But trust me, that weird, embarrassed, robot face of yours was the reason I started laughing in the first place."

Bossun feels his face grow hot. "Whatever" he grumbles, pressing his hands more firmly in the pockets of his jumper. "Are you saying I'm like this because of _her_?" he asks only half-mockingly.

Switch pretends to think about the question and then rolls his eyes, "yes." Fujisaki Yuusuke struggles to think of a comeback, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finding this increasingly amusing Switch carries on talking. "Come on _leader_. Surely you must have figured that much out for yourself? I'd think it would be pretty obvious really. But then again you've always been the indelicate type. Maybe you really don't get it."

"Get what?" Bossun frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You're nervous about meeting Himeko. She's important after all." Switch explains.

"So? Why does that mean I should be nervous?-"

"You're worried she's changed."

Bossun snaps his mouth shut, his eyes wandering over to the woman in question. Somehow she's managed to keep her back to them the whole time, neither have been able to catch a look at her face. _She, Yabasawa-san and Captain are still talking huh?_

"I'm right aren't I?" Switch says, folding his arms across his chest, but not before Bossun catches the twitch of his hands. An unconscious action from the absence of his laptop he figures.

"..."

"You should have a little more faith Bossun." Switch sighs. "Come on, you can't avoid her forever just because you're feeling anxious. It wouldn't be fair to Himeko."

"When did you become so mature?" Bossun awkwardly laughs.

Switch pretends to adjust his glasses. "I don't know what you mean. I've always been this wise. Ho ho ho" his voice is an attempt to sound like his old computerised voice.

Bossun snorts. "You're an idiot."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are-"

"What are you guys doing?" Captain calls. The two snake their heads around to face her.

"Nothing really" they reply in unison, giving each other a friendly shove before going to join her.

"How about you Captain? What are you lovely ladies doing?" Switch asks, looking between her and Yabasawa-san.

"Oh Yabas, you're so handsome Switch-kun" Yabasawa-san says. Switch laughs, faining innocence and Bossun tries not to gag.

"We were just talking about you two actually" Captain interrupts, smiling.

"Captain!" calls another voice and then Himeko's there appearing from behind the other woman. "I went and ordered some more drinks. I stopped by the restroom that's why I took longer than-"

Sapphire eyes find them. "Wha-What?" the eyes blink fast, flicking between the two. Bossun retracts his hands from his pockets, letting them fall limply around him. _Ah_ he sighs. _Himeko._ Before, the observations he'd made of her were with her back turned. Her face had always been hidden. But now... she's the same but different. Nothing about her looks the same and yet he _knows_ its still her. Only now, her face is fuller and warmer. Mature and _beautiful_. Her purple eyes, that used to be so fierce and haunted are softer. Bossun's woodsy eyes fall on her lips; peachy pink, and pierced in a nervous tremble. Somewhere between a smile and a frown.

"Hi" she says, running forward to wrap her arms around them both. For the first time, Bossun doesn't think to hesitate, one of his own arms sliding around her back. All the way until it collides with Switch's and then he pulls it away.

Both Himeko and Switch are laughing as the three stand, squashed together.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you both here! Somehow I didn't expect either of you to come" she teases, an embarrassed smile painting her face.

"So little faith" Switch chastises, catching Bossun's eyes.

"Oh shut up. I know. My bad" Himeko laughs, linking her slender arms over her chest. "Now Usui Kazuyoshi, I have a bone to pick with you."

Switch covers his mouth in mock terror. "Using my full name? Must be serious."

"Oh bite me" Himeko grins. "We're in the same city and yet I've barely heard from you in the last few months. Momoka as well. That makes me a little-"

"Suspicious?" Switch finishes.

"Yes" she says, waiting for him to explain. He doesn't. "Come on Switch. I get that it would be easier on your relationship if it was a secret from the film industry. No unnecessary attention from the public and such. But surely with your handsome looks, no one would be surprised or bothered. I mean you're both gorgeous."

Bossun watches the two silently. At the mention of their friend and net idol, Kibitsu Momoka, he starts to put two and two together. _So Switch and Momoka finally..._ he thinks.

"What have the two of you been up to?" Himeko asks suspiciously, a smile tugs at her lips.

"Ho ho ho. Now now Miss Himeko-san. I don't kiss and tell" Switch says, tapping his nose and laughing.

Himeko bats at his arm. "Why you-"

"Why I think I could do with another drink" Switch announces, steping out of the way of her advance. Himeko's foot catches and just as she starts to propell forward, Bossun steps into her path, halting her fall. Her hands land on his chest, pressing hotly against his skin even though he's wearing more than one layer.

"Sorry" she laughs, stepping back swiftly to create distance between them.

"Yeah me too. Sorry, are you alright?" the words tumble out in a heaped mess and heat rushes up over his skin.

"You're all good, don't worry. And um, thank you" Himeko smiles. Not knowing what to say, Bossun just nods.

The silence is heavy, but neither make an excuse to leave. After a few minutes...

"It's kind of hot in here" Himeko says.

"I've been thinking that too" Bossun hurries to agree.

"I could do with some fresh air."

"Yeah" he says.

More silence.

"Well I think I'll go get some after all."

Bossun frowns down at her. "Huh?"

Himeko snorts. "Some fresh air."

"Oh."

She turns to open the sliding door and then tilts her head back in his direction. Bossun imagines a camera in action.

 _Click._

Himeko's eyelids drop.

 _Click._

Her sharp sapphire eyes flutter open and look back at him beneath dark lashes.

 _Click._

Her lips pierce.

 _Click_

Her mouth lifts into a smile. A mixture of nerves and excitement. "Aren't you coming?"

 _Click_

Bossun's heart beats faster.

"Yeah."


	8. Sket Dance Members

Outside the air is cool and the pair sighs in relief.

Himeko spreads her arms as a breeze passes by; welcoming the chill. "I feel a little guilty though" she murmurs.

"Guilty?" Bossun echoes the word in confusion. "What about?"

She spins on her heel, her dress fluttering around her. Finding his face she says, "For _ditching_ the party."

Bossun snorts, "Wouldn't really call this a _party_. It's a _class reunion_. I figured you'd know the difference; studying to be a teacher and all."

Himeko's glare catches him by surprise and he flinches out of habit. Keeping her eyes on him she stalks forward, lifting her arm threateningly.

"Okay okay, I was kidding! I'm sorry Himeko-san, please forgive me" he blurts just as her hand comes flying at his face. Knowing he can't avoid the blow, he simply shuts his eyes. _Flick_. His eyes open wide.

"Did you just flick me?"

Himeko leans back on her heels, hands resting on her hips. "Surprised you didn't I? I'll have you know, I'm not just studying anymore. I _am_ a teacher."

"Really?" he asks.

"Don't look so shocked" she snaps, pinching his face hard.

"Ow! I didn't mean to offend you. Geez you're such a barbaric-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll punch you for real this time" she warns.

"..."

At his silence, she nods knowingly. _I win_ her face says. "I thought so."

Something about their banter comes as a relief to Bossun and he smiles. "Thank god."

Himeko blinks, the lamp light catching in her sapphire eyes. "Come again?"

Bossun shakes his head in embarrassment, stepping out and onto the empty street. When he speaks, his back is to her, his eyes up on the dark sky. "It irks me to say this but Switch was right... As usual."

"Right about what?" she asks.

"I've been feeling weird. Nervous actually. About coming tonight. I didn't know why until that bastard Switch pointed it out." Bossun shrugs uncomfortably. "He said I was worried about _you_ changing."

"...me?" Himeko stammers.

"I didn't understand at first, mostly because it was Switch who said it, and somehow that irritated me. But I get it now. He was right."

Her heart starts to race and she takes a shaky breath, relieved that he's not facing her. "He was?"

"Yeah. I was really worried that everyone had changed. I mean, it's been five years right? Captain told me earlier that I'm still the same... I sort of knew that. But I was more interested to see what everyone else was like."

"And?" Himeko whispers. "Have we?"

A goofy half-smile tugs at his face. "Yes and no. For the most part you all look somewhat different. Older, _grown up ._ But other than that... you're all still you. Geez I can't believe I was freaking out over nothing," he laughs.

"You really are an idiot" Himeko sighs under her breath.

Bossun turns back around. "Somehow, are you feeling okay? Your face is all red."

"Really?" she gasps, pressing a hand to her skin. Her head drops to face the pavement. _Oi oi oi. Not cool. I'm glad he's an idiot and doesn't realize I'm blushing but still-_ her thoughts are cut off by a shadow entering her vision. Slowly she looks back up to find Bossun right in front of her. _Too close!_ "Wha-what?"

He frowns, searching her eyes. And then reaches out to press his hand to her rosy cheeks. "I don't think you have a fever but-"

"Well, well, well."

Bossun and Himeko spin around to see Switch and Captain. Carrying glasses and a bottle of _sake_ between them.

"Himeko-chan, what are you two-" Captain starts, eyes wide.

The former-Onihime glances back at Bossun and quickly steps away. "It's not- he was just- we were just-"

" _SAKE_! Cheers you two" Bossun exclaims, rushing forward to grab a glass. He passes one to Himeko and starts to unstopper the bottle. _It really is a good thing you're oblivious_ she thinks.

* * *

The four gulp down glass after glass until the once full bottle is bled dry. Sometime throughout the evening, Captain calls a taxi for herself, Yabasawa-san, and Reiko-san, leaving Bossun, Switch and Himeko to wander aimlessly.

"Momoka-chaaan!" Switch murmurs apologetically into his phone. A honey sweet voice answers. "Mmhm, it all went well. Everyone left a while ago actually. Well Bossun, Himeko and I are still here- What? Oh I'd like to, but the three of us have had a bit to drink." He laughs tiredly. "Those two foolishly used up all their money. I only have enough for one taxi. Would you mind- Yeah? You sure? I mean it really isn't that far to walk, should I meet you halfway? Oh okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Does Momoka live close by here?" Himeko manages not to slur, leaning back against the park bench the three had come upon. Bossun cradles his head unhappily beside her.

Switch shoves the phone back in his pocket and leans back against a tree, crossing his arms. "We're only a couple blocks away."

" _We?_ " Bossun and Himeko say in time. Switch smiles slightly.

"I knew it!" Himeko cries. "So you're sharing an apartment huh?"

"Jealous?" Switch teases.

"Yes! That sounds nice!"

She hammers him with more questions but Switch evades most of them with ease. Bossun watches on with a sting in his chest. He can't decide if it's the happiness at seeing his friends together again or something else. Possibly both.

* * *

Early morning rays peak through the blinds, making Himeko squint. Her head screams _bloody murder_ at her. _Ugh I drank way too much. Damn that Switch. I shouldn't have listened to him. Just because it's the weekend now doesn't give any excuse for downing two bottles of sake…_

"What time is it?" she wonders aloud. With a groan she slides across the bed, drawing the alarm clock closer to her face. _5:30am_ it beeps. "On a Saturday? I don't think so." She turns over, pressing her cheek into the pillow. At first nothing appears wrong. But then Himeko hones in on the second body spread lazily in front of her. With his wild, brown hair curling in every which direction, he rolls onto his stomach, back exposed to the cool air. It takes her a second to register who it is. But something about him is too familiar. _No. I please no. BOSSUN?!_


	9. White Lie

She can't help it. She screams.

Bossun jolts awake with the high pitch sound and leans too far back off the mattress and falls. The solid impact makes him yelp.

Forgetting her earlier worries, Himeko clambers off the bed and rushes to his side. "Bossun!" she gasps. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my ego's a little bruised but I'm fine" he jokes, pushing himself off the wood and into a sitting position. He tilts his head to the side; face somewhat flushed and gives Himeko a shaky smile.

"What ego?" she laughs, sighing in relief. _Glad to see his sense of humour is still intact._ She opens her mouth to say as much but then notices the floor pattern pressed faintly into his forehead. He frowns at her silence, eyes widening when she shifts closer and raises her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asks abruptly, slightly disappointed when her hand halts its movement, hovering tensely, only inches from his face.

"You're an idiot you know that?" she scolds.

"Huh? How am I an idiot? You're the one screaming your head off. If anyone's an idiot, it's you-"

"Forget all that! Why are you even in here?" she asks in a sudden panic. Sliding her eyes over his appearance makes her panic more. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt? What the hell happened last night?"

"Calm down crazy. We just-"

 _We just? Oh my god._ "We just what!?" she cries, pressing her face hopelessly into her hands. "I can't remember anything after going outside. What happened after that? I don't even know if I want to know-"

"Himeko!" Bossun snaps, gripping her shoulders firmly so that she's forced to face him. His deep brown eyes search her face. "Listen to me. Nothing happened. We got drunk; I had nowhere else to go so you invited me back here. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do but all we did was drink some well needed water and then we climbed into bed. I don't know what you're so freaked out about."

"I- I thought we…" she starts.

"…."

His silence doesn't reassure her at all. "Bossun, why aren't you saying anything?"

"…nothing happened" he mutters, eyes trained on the far wall. But a drunken kiss flashes through his mind. Eager to change the subject he tries a different approach. "Anyway, that's a wild look you've got going on there. Seriously, were you born in the amazon? It looks like you stuck your head in a tornado-"

Himeko glares, embarrassment evident on her face. "Shut up. I don't look that bad..."

"I didn't say you did" he says in a strangely calm voice. Himeko shakes her head, mouth open in surprise but the 'serious' Fujisaki Yuusuke doesn't waver. He leans forward, fingers resting on the floor, so that their at eye level. "Did I?" he asks.

The once furious onihime shakes her head, an awkward jerk that unsettles her wild hair. "I- I need to get changed" she blurts, standing up quicker than she can get the words out.

Bossun waits until the door slams behind her before slumping to the floor again. _What the hell was that? Who the hell was that cool guy just now? That was so embarrassing!_ He thinks, rolling back and forth across the floor boards. The door creaks from behind him and he jumps to his feet. Himeko watches him awkwardly, trying not to laugh.

"What were you doing just now?" she snorts.

"Nothing. I- I was just admiring the ceiling..." _What the hell is that? Admiring the ceiling!? Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"Okay..." she says, fleeting a glance above her head. _That's not weird or anything_. She slowly forces her eyes to focus back on the half dressed man in her room, trying not to panic. _Huh?_ She blinks and braces her hands on the door frame for support. "What's with your stupid face?" she cackles.

"How rude" he frowns and presses a hand to his face. "There's nothing wrong with my-" he catches his reflection in the window and rethinks the urge to finish his sentence. His mouth is a trembling mess of a line, his eyes are too wide and with the mark left by the floor covering his forehead, he looks like a right idiot. He groans audibly and glares in Himeko's direction. "Just how long are you going to laugh for?"

"Sorry sorry" she laughs, attempting to cover he mouth. "Give me a sec; I'll get something for you face."

"I'm glad to see you're getting some enjoyment out of this" Bossun mumbles sarcastically.

"Oh I am" Himeko sings, dancing back out of the room. He stares after her for a heartbeat and then follows her into what he discovers is a small kitchen.

"When did you get this place?" he asks, admiring the surprisingly clean, simple space.

Himeko replies, distracted by the depths of her fridge. "Mm... about two years ago? It was closer to work as well as the university. It's not that big, but it's a space I can work with and the bills aren't too bad."

"Hm..." he murmurs, helping himself to a chair.

It seems like forever before Himeko finally returns from the fridge but this time her hands sport a variety of containers and packages. She crosses back to the kitchen table where Bossun sits casually. _Already made yourself at home have you?_ She notes in approval.

"What's all this?" he asks cautiously as she drops the food ungracefully onto the tabletop.

"Breakfast" she explains, hands on hips.

"You really don't have to-" he tries.

"I want to. It's been a long time since you tried my cooking. Besides-" she's interrupted by the loud grumbling of a stomach. Her own. Though she tries to cover her embarrassment with a smile, Bossun can see her face turning red. "Besides… I'm also hungry." She manages.

He can't help the smug grin that creeps across his lips. _So cute._


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT CHAPTER 9

**It's been really full on and tense at work, by the time I get home, I'm just not in the right frame of mind to write. This is really just an excuse though. I've been feeling inadequate and nervous about whether I could really make something great and satisfying out of this one-shot. But I'm going to make sure to keep trying, to prove to myself that I can do it.**

 **If you've read my latest chapter, I'm sure you were a little let down with how short it was. Fear not! Its incomplete! I didn't want you to think this would be another incomplete story, so I tried to give you at least the beginning of this next chapter.**

 **I plan on writing much more for chapter 9. So please don't think this is it!**


	11. Pancake Mix

Bossun sits back in the chair, the front legs tilting slightly off the ground, his feet crossed at the ankles. His phone sits open in one hand while the other rests on the dining table, fingers drumming rhythmically on the wooden surface. His eyes skim over a new message. _From Switch huh?_

 _To: Bossun  
From: Switch _

_Yo, how is our fearless leader today? Hungover?_

Bossun snorts in mild amusement which attracts Himeko's attention. With her hands already poised over the stove, she tilts her head in his direction. "Something funny?" she questions curiously.

"Switch wants to know if I'm hung over. Really, was I that drunk last night?" he asks this lightly and jokingly, but a frown gives him away. Himeko grins.

"Well you did trip over your own feet more than once and fall flat on your face. Switch kept having to sit you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself any more than you already had" she teases before returning her attention to the stove.

Bossun groans in embarrassment before quickly typing a reply.

 _To: Switch  
From: Bossun_

 _No you menace I'm fine and dandy. Looks like I didn't drink as much as you thought I did! How about you? How did Momoka react to your drunken ass?_

His phone gives a loud _ping_ announcing a new message and Bossun chuckles at the familiar quick replies of Usui Kazuyoshi.

 _To: Bossun  
From: Switch_

 _Now now, I drank the least out of us three…_

 _Momoka was quite amused actually. She wanted to let you and Himeko know that she was sorry she couldn't be there. Work's been keeping her busy. -Enough of that though, are you free later? Momoka wanted to see if you and Himeko would join us for a movie? I believe she'll tell Himeko herself later. Reply ASAP. This is a matter of life and death! *Dramatic music*_

 _What a weirdo_ Bossun thinks with a shake of his head before sending a rushed " _Sure, why not."_

"Well?"

Bossun starts at the sound. "Huh?" His eyes fly to Himeko, taking in her batter smeared face. She blinks suspiciously at his open shock.

"Did he ask you about tonight?" she asks. "It was actually me and Momoka's idea. She texted me last night to confirm it. I guessed she'd invite you too if you happened to be around."

"Oh. Yeah, I said I'd go" he answers absentmindedly, eyes focused on a glob of pancake batter pressed to her flushed cheek. Although she's confused by the vague reply, she chooses to carry on cooking, shoving her unruly hair away from her face.

Bossun sits forward once again in the chair and after a moment, gets to his feet. Unaware of his sudden movements, Himeko sighs, brushing more pancake mix across her neck as she hurries to rid her hands of the sticky mess. Heart thudding in his chest, Bossun sidles up next to her and reaches his hand out. His fingers twitch impatiently. "Oi, Himeko…"

"Yeah, what is- WOAH!" she starts, taking in his nearness. She watches him warily at first, fleeting glances across his face and then to the burning pancakes. "What- what is it?" She manages.

Instead of answering he grips her shoulders; forcing her to face him. Himeko's body grows tense all at once. _What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?!_ She screams internally. Oblivious to the war raging inside her, Bossun releases his hold of her with one hand; bringing it to rest against her face. She shivers involuntarily. "Bo-Bossun-" she attempts. His thumb brushes across her cheek before returning to his side where he then lifts it and presses it against his lips. She watches in silent wonder as his tongue slides over it.

"You had pancake mix on your face" he explains.

"Oh, okay…" she says huskily, purple eyes glazed over ever so slightly. Still in a daze, she doesn't move.

"It's going to burn" he says and the corner of his mouth twitches.

"What?" she asks. Suddenly it dawns on her and then she snaps back to herself. "Crap, the pancakes!"

A heavy silence falls over the room after that. Intent on distracting himself from analysing his own actions, Bossun shuffles across the room to where the TV sits. He settles himself onto the couch, but before he can press _power_ on the remote, a treacherous thought skates through his mind. _What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the incredibly late update..  
I can't promise the next one will be done soon (although I want to be optimistic), but I can promise you this: this is not going to be one of those incomplete stories a few of you have expressed concerns about. There will be a happy ending! **

**Thanks for the continued support :)  
**

 **Ps. Don't stress over the length of this chapter, I'll try to pick up the pace and draw them out more from now on!**


End file.
